Shadowcloud
by MoonheartWarriors
Summary: A small kit is in windclan, with one thing on her mind: Becoming an apprentice! Rated M for lemons Not alot


**Shadowcloud**

**Shadowkit opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the nursery, and could tell right away from the scent of milk, and her mother's fur. Her brother, Mudkit, was sleeping silently beside her, his fluffy chest rising and falling slowly. Shadowkit stretched her jaws in a wide yawn, wondering what the rest of the camp looked like. She had opened her eyes for the first time yesterday, and she was not allowed to go outside. Her mother, Berrybreeze, was sleeping too, so Shadowkit decided to sneak out of the nursery, and explore. She stood up, looking down at her tiny paws. She stepped out of the leafy den, and looked outside. The clearing was huge! Bushes with cats going in and out of them, lined the sandy hollow of the camp. Some cats where grooming each other, purring. The leader, Dreamstar, was sitting near the entrance to camp, watching the activity in her clan. Shadowkit spotted something beside the medicine cat's den: the fresh kill pile! She took a step towards it, and felt teeth grab her scruff. She hissed as she was dragged back into the nursery. Berrybreeze was awake, and she did not look happy. **

"**What where you doing?" She asked Shadowkit. Shadowkit looked at the ground and folded her ears back. **

"**I wanted to see what the camp looked like, and I knew you wouldn't let me go" Shadowkit meowed in her squeaky voice. Berrybreeze sighed. **

"**When your brother opens his eyes for the first time, then you can go." Shadowkit nodded. It couldn't be long before he opened his eyes as well. She marched back into the den and lay down next to her brother. **

"**Come on, open your eyes, I know you can do it!" She whispered. Mudkit was brown, with a dark brown tail tip. Shadowkit was black, with a white spot on her chest, one white paw, and a white tail tip. Berrybreeze was brown, with darker brown spots on her body. Mudkit and Shadowkit's father, was a rouge named Ravenpaw, who had left Thunderclan because of an evil cat. Berrybreeze had run away from Windclan, and fallen in love with Ravenpaw. When her clan needed her, she decided to return, not knowing she was also carrying Ravenpaw's kits. Shadowkit had heard the story when her eyes where still closed. Her mother had said to her, "When you are old enough, I will take you to see your father." Mudkit rolled over, and made a face at Shadowkit. **

"**I hope you aren't rushing me. I will open them when I open them. Be patient" Mudkit muttered. Shadowkit huffed and turned away, noticing how beautiful the dew drops on the trees looked, glittering in the sunlight. She shook her fur and purred, smelling the grassy Greenleaf air. She heard some cats talking outside, so she perked her ears up and listened. **

"**Two patrols today, Dreamstar. We have plenty of prey and Greenleaf looks promising." She heard a tom say. She heard Dreamstar sigh.**

"**Very well, take some apprentices to go train at the foothills. The lake is a great place to practice fighting skills." The chatting stopped and Shadowkit frowned, sad that there was nothing more to listen to. Her mother got up and walked out of the den, sleek brown fur shimmering in the sunlight. Mudkit rolled over and sat up. Shadowkit walked over to him and started to groom his fur, picking out fleas with her teeth. Mudkit shook his head away and looked at her, beautiful emerald eyes open. **

"**You've opened your eyes!" Shadowkit exclaimed, purring. Mudkit looked around the den, gazing in awe at the ceiling and his sister. **

"**The nursery is so huge!" he said thoughtfully. **

"**Now we can go outside!" Shadowkit yelled, happy to finally explore Windclan camp. Their mother stepped back into the nursery, dropping the rabbit she was holding on the ground.**

"**Your eyes!" She exclaimed proudly, and smiled. Shadowkit nodded and closed her eyes. She wondered what adventures she would have outside. Fighting, catching prey, going to **_**gatherings!**_** She looked at her mother, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Her brother did the same. Berrybreeze flicked her tail towards the entrance, stepping aside.**

"**Go" She said simply, standing taller, with a proud look on her face. Mudkit stepped out of the leafy nursery and Shadowkit followed, smelling the scents of many, many cats.**


End file.
